


Играть с ним

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Все встанет на свои места, если понять, чего ты действительно хочешь.





	Играть с ним

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на апрельский фестиваль Kuroko no fest (2014).

По-хорошему после матча с Хайзаки Кисе должен был бы сразу поехать с командой в гостиницу, чтобы как следует выспаться. А перед этим – успеть заглянуть в медпункт, чтобы не обнаружить завтра перед матчем, что безнадежно хромает. Тайком – потому что иначе Касамацу могло что-то ударить в голову, и он бы решил усадить Кисе на скамейку просто так, безо всякой хромоты. Все это было бы правильно, в любой другой день Кисе поступил бы именно так.  
Но завтра Кисе предстоял матч с Сейрин. Игра с Куроко и Кагами, которые смогли сделать то, что казалось невозможным, то, чего так и не смог сделать сам Кисе - обыграть Аомине Дайки. И чертов Хайзаки сегодня, из-за которого Кисе не мог прекратить думать о Тейко.  
На баскетбольной площадке за спорткомплексом было пусто. Кисе вытащил из сумки мяч и крутанул на пальце. Как там обычно практиковался Мидорима? Хотелось хоть как-то упорядочить мысли, а упорядоченность неизбежно заставляла вспомнить именно о нем.  
Кисе отошел за трехочковую линию, примерился, бросил мяч. Мяч попал точно в кольцо, а потом оглушительно звонко ударился об асфальт.  
\- Ты и правда чудо, Кисе Рёта из поколения чудес, - незнакомый голос прозвучал за спиной так неожиданно, что Кисе чуть не подпрыгнул. Резко обернулся, мгновенно вспомнив, каким злым выглядел Хайзаки, уходивший с площадки, - хотя голос, разумеется, принадлежал не ему, - и удивился еще больше. Перед ним стоял тот самый парень, с которым Хайзаки дрался перед игрой. Химуро Тацуя, который так и не смог победить Кагами. Который сумел задеть в Мурасакибаре что-то такое, что тот вошел в зону. Кисе улыбнулся:  
\- Привет! Я думал, вы с Мурасакибараччи ушли сразу после игры с Сейрин.  
\- Было бы жаль пропустить такую игру, - усмехнулся Химуро. – Тебе удалось даже повторить блок Ацуши, и, поверь, это было впечатляюще.  
\- Спасибо, - Кисе подобрал мяч, а потом взглянул на Химуро. – А не хочешь еще поиграть?  
\- Я не против, - Химуро прищурился. – Интересно попробовать, каково это – играть против всего поколения чудес один на один.  
Кисе засмеялся.  
\- Не совсем, скажем так, это лайт-версия. Но я надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
Химуро играл красиво. Четкие, отточенные движения, безупречный классический стиль, и Кисе тут же захотелось противопоставить этому что-то совсем другое. Что-то такое, как баскетбол Аомине, стиль уличных площадок и хищной энергетики.  
\- Ого, - заметил Химуро, пытаясь отдышаться. – Ты и в стритбол играл?  
\- Нет, это стиль я скопировал у Аоминеччи, - подмигнул Кисе.  
\- Эй, - стороны спорткомплекса раздался недовольный голос Мурасакибары. - Идем уже. У меня конфеты закончились, а автомат не работает.  
\- Да, конечно, - Химуро подхватил свою сумку. – Ты с нами, Кисе-кун?  
\- Ага, пройдусь до станции.  
Непонятное тягучее беспокойство, накатившее после матча с Хайзаки, отступало. Снова стало легко и весело, так же, как когда-то в Тейко, пока победы еще не успели стать рутиной. Поначалу Кисе был в таком восторге от игр в стартовом составе, что после матчей болтал без умолку, рассказывая всем, какие они замечательные. Мидорима при этом морщился, но стоически молчал, Куроко сохранял привычно непроницаемое выражение лица, а Аомине необидно ржал. Мурасакибара довольно долго никак не показывал, что вообще замечает счастливого щебечущего Кисе, пока однажды не подошел и не сказал: «Кисе-чин, займи рот чем-то другим» - и заткнул Кисе шоколадным батончиком. Кисе тогда чуть не подавился от возмущения, а Аомине почти задохнулся от хохота. А потом он вызвал Мурасакибару на «поединок», и они почти час играли вничью, пока Мурасакибаре не надоело, и он не пообещал «больше никогда так не делать». Кисе тихо засмеялся.  
\- Мурасакибараччи, помнишь шоколадный батончик?  
\- Ага, - лениво отозвался Мурасакибара. – Ты очень изменился с того времени.  
\- В смысле? – удивился Кисе.  
\- Стал тише и не так раздражаешь.  
\- Похоже, я бесил всех в Тейко, да? – расхохотался Кисе. – Разочарование за разочарованием, я-то был уверен, что вы все считали меня другом!  
\- Считали, - подтвердил Мурасакибара, - но ты все равно был слишком шумный. И бесил ты не всех, Аомине-чину ты всегда нравился.  
Кисе споткнулся. Химуро с интересом взглянул на него и уточнил:  
\- Аомине Дайки, у которого ты копировал стритбольные движения?  
Кисе покачал головой:  
\- Не только. Я вообще всему у него учился, мы все время играли один на один в Тейко. И в баскетбол я пошел, когда увидел, как он играет.  
\- Ого, - Химуро присвистнул. – И вы и сейчас так играете?  
\- Нет. Мы не играли один на один после того, как выпустились из средней школы.  
«И я больше не хочу об этом говорить», - готов был добавить Кисе, потому что Химуро, кажется, собрался еще что-то спросить, но Мурасакибара потянул его за рукав:  
\- Наш автобус. Пошли, Муро-чин.  
Химуро помахал Кисе:  
\- До встречи, Кисе-кун. Завтра я буду болеть за тебя!  
\- Спасибо, Химуроччи! До встречи, Мурасакибараччи! – Кисе улыбался самой сияющей из своих модельных улыбок. Не нужно было позволять этому Химуро заметить, что после его вопроса тягучая, тоскливая тревога вернулась, и Кисе больше не знал, что с ней делать.

В автобусе Химуро какое-то время молчал, а потом спросил:  
\- Скажи, Ацуши, у Кисе что-то случилось с этим Аомине?  
\- В смысле? – Мурасакибара даже не стал открывать глаза.  
\- Они поссорились или что-то такое?  
\- Да нет, - Мурасакибара зевнул. – Просто Кисе-чин всегда хотел его победить и постоянно бегал за Аомине-чином.  
\- И как, получилось?  
Мурасакибара несколько раздраженно посмотрел на Химуро.  
\- Нет. Муро-чин, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Я спать хочу.  
\- Ну Ацуши, - засмеялся Химуро, - Кисе-кун мне понравился, конечно, мне теперь интересно узнать про него больше.  
\- А мне кажется, - буркнул Мурасакибара, - ты сейчас себе что-то придумываешь и лезешь не в свое дело.  
\- Может быть, - легко согласился Химуро. – Получается, Кисе-кун так и не смог обыграть Аомине. А потом Сейрин победили Тоо. Как интересно.  
\- Муро-чин, ты надоел, - отрезал Мурасакибара.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - засмеялся Химуро, - умолкаю.  
А потом добавил тихо, уже не обращаясь ни к кому:  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как они играют друг против друга.  
Мурасакибара сердито покосился на него, но промолчал.

Между полуфинальными матчами в коридорах спорткомплекса было шумно и людно. Кисе побродил в толпе минут пятнадцать, рассчитывая увидеть кого-нибудь из старых или новых знакомых, а потом оставил эту затею. Можно было, конечно, позвонить Момои и узнать, где сейчас они с Аомине – Кисе не сомневался, что они как всегда вместе. Но еще Кисе не сомневался в том, за кого они будут болеть в этом матче, – и желание поболтать немедленно пропадало.  
Наверное, впервые за очень долгое время Кисе не хватало уверенности в своих силах и отчаянно хотелось, чтобы в него верил кто-то другой. Не девочки-фанатки, засыпавшие еще со вчерашнего вечера его почтовый ящик пожеланиями победы, – среди них были и те, кто интересовались баскетболом, по крайней мере, когда в него играл Кисе Рёта. Кто-то, кто может по-настоящему оценить его силы и силы противника и сказать: ты победишь, ты лучший.  
Кисе представил, как подходит со своими душевными терзаниями к капитану – и тут же стало смешно и почти легко.  
А потом телефон защебетал сигналом входящего сообщения.  
«Привет, Кисе-кун! Это Тацуя. Мы с Ацуши пришли посмотреть на вашу игру.»  
А потом, почти сразу, еще одно:  
«Извини за такой вопрос, но любопытство меня мучает со вчерашнего вечера. Почему вы больше не играете с Аомине, если постоянно делали это в средней школе?»  
Кисе растерялся. Меньше всего он ожидал такого вопроса – сейчас, перед игрой с Сейрин, с какой стати Химуро спрашивает про Аомине?  
«Привет, Химуроччи! – россыпь радостных смайликов. – Здорово, что вы пришли! Мы сегодня непременно покажем класс! А с Аоминеччи мы сейчас живем слишком далеко друг от друга, неудобно.»  
Это было не таким уж большим враньем. Они ведь и правда не могли больше запросто играть по нескольку часов каждый вечер.  
Через минуту пришел ответ:  
«Во время Зимнего кубка вы все рядом. Почему бы не позвать его поиграть после матча?»  
Кисе ухмыльнулся и быстро набрал:  
«Непременно позову, если обыграю Кагамиччи с Курокоччи!»  
На этот раз телефон молчал минут десять. Кисе решил, что хватит ошиваться в коридоре и пора присоединяться к команде. Если бы он сейчас задержался, то Касамацу непременно бы накричал на него, а это было бы слишком неуместно. После дурацкого сообщения, после своего «если» Кисе наконец почувствовал и злость, и веселье, и уверенность, что победить - необходимо. И не только ради команды. Ради себя – тоже. Ради только что придуманного «если», которое, похоже, что-то значило, а что именно – он разберется уже после игры.  
Новое сообщение от Химуро пришло, когда игроки Кайджо уже вышли на площадку.  
«Зачем тебе эти условия? – писал Химуро. – Ты же в любом случае хочешь играть с ним.»

Мурасакибара, взглянув через плечо Химуро на экран его мобильного, проворчал:  
\- Муро-чин, зачем ты лезешь не в свое дело?  
\- Я же не советую ему ничего плохого, - улыбнулся Химуро. – Просто Рёта мне понравился, но, похоже, он сам про себя кое-что не понимает.  
\- А если тебе кажется? – Мурасакибара нахмурился. – И ты лезешь.  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами Химуро. – И все равно я буду болеть за него.

Вечером после матча Кисе валялся на кровати в гостиничном номере.  
Проигрывать во второй раз оказалось так же обидно. Проигрывать Сейрин в этой игре оказалось еще и очень больно – Кисе вспомнил про «если», которое придумал сам для себя перед игрой, и его накрыло каким-то дурацким отчаянием, хотя можно подумать, Аомине так легко согласился бы поиграть с ним, если бы Кайджо победили. Можно подумать, этим Кисе смог бы ему что-то доказать.  
Можно подумать, Кисе так запросто смог бы сказать Аомине, что безумно скучает по их играм и многое бы отдал, чтобы все снова было как когда-то в Тейко. Когда им было легко и весело, и каждый проигрыш только заводил все сильнее и сильнее.  
Но было еще сообщение Химуро. И Кисе не мог отрицать очевидного: да, он продолжает хотеть играть с Аомине даже сейчас, потерпев очередное поражение. Пусть даже снова и снова будет позорно проигрывать в их играх один на один. Главное – все-таки играть. С Аомине.  
Кисе открыл в телефоне папку с фотографиями. Запароленная папка «Тейко», в которой не было ничего секретного, но Кисе, хоть и казался кому-то шумным треплом, по-настоящему важное предпочитал огораживать.  
Первый же снимок – они с Аомине на соседних кроватях в лазарете спортивного лагеря. Кисе улыбнулся.  
Ужасно нелепая была история. Ему всегда не очень везло с левой ногой, и именно в том тренировочном лагере он впервые подвернул ее так, что вообще не смог идти. Аомине благородно вызвался отвести его в лазарет – даже не отвести, отнести! Последнее было совершено лишним, но Кисе было интересно, как быстро Аомине выдохнется, если будет тащить его на спине – у них были тренировки в лесу, и от лагеря они успели отойти достаточно далеко. Аомине продержался довольно долго, и даже когда Кисе заскучал и начал ныть, что его «лошадка недостаточно резва», не стал возмущаться, а сказал «игого» и попытался сбросить всадника. (Дай-чан, у Кисе же и так болела нога, - причитала потом Момои.) Кончилась их возня тем, что они оба свалились в мелкий и ужасно грязный пруд, замерзли, пока доплелись до лагеря, а на следующее утро оба слегли с высокой температурой.  
Куроко тогда пришел навестить их, а уходя, тихо заметил, что всегда очень верил в то, что дураки не болеют, но, похоже, ошибался. Он же их и сфотографировал тогда, в смешных пижамах и надутых, потому что каждый считал виноватым во всем другого.  
Потом были подушечные войны, разбитое в лазарете окно и покраска заборов, назначенная в наказание за хулиганство, которая сплотила их - особенно после того, как они слегка перекрасили друг друга в васильково-синий и ярко-желтый цвета. Заляпанные краской, они с Аомине выглядели неприлично счастливыми, хотя Кисе после пришлось какое-то время мириться с далеко не самой модельной стрижкой в своей жизни.  
А фотография с мороженым? Сволочь Аомине пообещал сходить купить на всех – одно это должно было насторожить. А потом подкрался к Кисе и приложил ледяной брикет к шее. Ерунда, но от неожиданности Кисе подскочил и перевернул на себя коробку с бенто – они как раз обедали на крыше. Потом он отнял злосчастное мороженое у Аомине и попытался швырнуть его в наглую ухмыляющуюся физиономию, но Аомине неудачно уклонился, а мороженое шлепнулось с крыши прямо под ноги Ниджимуре-семпаю. Следующий месяц Кисе и Аомине вдвоем убирали спортзал вместо новичков. Если честно, тогда они больше играли в баскетбол, чем занимались уборкой, так что Ниджимуре-семпаю пришлось признать такое наказание неэффективным.  
Вытаращившего глаза Кисе с коварным Аомине за спиной сняла на телефон Момои. Она клялась, что совершенно случайно именно тогда фотографировала всякую ерунду вроде своего обеда или сваленных в кучу сумок, но веры ей у Кисе не было – не зря же они с «Дай-чаном» друзья детства.  
Следующее фото было, наверное, одним из самых любимых. Нелегкая игра, радостная победа, Аомине закидывает руку Кисе на шею, они оба потные, взъерошенные и абсолютно счастливые.  
Кисе закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Иногда действительно важно не выиграть или проиграть, гораздо важнее понять, зачем тебе это нужно.  
Он настрочил: «Спасибо, Химуроччи! Ты прав, я в любом случае хочу!», а потом набрал номер Аомине.  
\- Привет, Аоминеччи!  
\- Привет, - немного растерянно отозвался Аомине и сразу спросил: - Ты там нормально? Как нога?  
\- Все хорошо, - Кисе вздохнул. – Все просто отлично, Аоминеччи. И я тут подумал… А давай, когда закончится Зимний кубок, сыграем один на один.  
На несколько секунд повисло молчание, а потом Аомине отозвался:  
\- У тебя же нога, придурок. Тебе сейчас нужно будет лечиться и восстанавливаться. Какое к черту один на один? Ты же не думаешь, что я буду с тобой цацкаться и играть не в полную силу?  
\- Тогда, - фыркнул Кисе, - пообещай, что тебя никто не обыграет, пока я не восстановлюсь. Я все еще не могу простить тебе даже одного проигрыша Кагамиччи и Курокоччи.  
\- Один на один меня еще никто не победил, - Кисе подумал, что сейчас Аомине наверняка улыбается, хищно и как-то так, что от этой улыбки становится жарко.  
\- Победить тебя могу только я, - отозвался Кисе, - Не дай никому занять это место, пока я лечусь, иначе я ни за что не прощу тебя!  
Аомине расхохотался.  
\- Эй, Аоминеччи. А может, просто встретимся, пока мы все в Токио?  
\- Просто все – это ты кого имеешь в виду? – уточнил Аомине. – Команда Тейко? Я и Момои.  
\- Да нет, - Кисе помялся. – Я только о тебе. В смысле, мы вдвоем встретимся. Сходим в кафе. Или в караоке. Или еще куда-нибудь. Я просто соскучился и понял, что очень хочу играть с тобой в баскетбол. И вообще делать всякие глупости, как когда мы были в Тейко…  
Кисе почувствовал, что краснеет. Хорошо, что Аомине не мог видеть его.  
\- А… - кажется, Аомине тоже смутился. – Ну ладно, давай встретимся. Послезавтра, после финала, ты же еще будешь в Токио?  
\- Ага. Хорошо. Договорились, Аоминеччи. Тогда до встречи.  
Кисе выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что просто позвать школьного приятеля сходить куда-то – это так сложно. Хотя ничего удивительного, если говорить об этом так, как будто приглашаешь его на свидание.  
Кисе уткнулся в подушку и уже было твердо вознамерился немедленно заснуть и не думать всяких глупостей, как телефон засветился сигналом о новом сообщении.  
В сообщении было всего три слова: «Я тоже, придурок».  
Кисе засмеялся. Они обязательно обыграют Сейрин в следующем году. И он победит Аомине – чтобы тот и не думал Кисе недооценивать. И будет так же здорово, как когда-то в Тейко – только еще лучше.


End file.
